Moans Off
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: LEMON O que parecia ser uma missão muito simples se revela uma armadilha criada pelos Schwarz... O alvo: um certo playboy loiro...


**_Título_**: Moans Off**_  
Ficwriter_**: Kaline Bogard**_  
Classificação_**: lemon three some**_  
Pares_**: BradxYohji + SchullxYohji**_  
Resumo:_** O que parecia ser uma missão muito simples se revela uma deliciosa cilada.

* * *

**Moans Off  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

(Aya) Omi, tem certeza que eles estão aqui?

(Omi) Foi o que eu descobri quando invadi o sistema do hotel. Crawford e os outros se registraram com o nosso alvo.

(Aya) Ok. Vamos investigar isso melhor. Omi, descubra em que quartos eles estão hospedados.

(Omi) Entendido.

(Yohji) E nós?

(Aya) Estão dispensados até que possamos descobrir onde os inimigos se encontram.

(Yohji) Certo. Vou pro meu quarto tomar um banho.

Os quatro se encontravam na entrada do grande hotel Resort, usado por empresários riquíssimos e estrelas do cinema estrangeiro. A missão da Weiss era encontrar e eliminar um empresário corrupto, que se aproveitava dos atores e atrizes sob sua supervisão. Seduzi-as e dava o golpe do baú, fazendo com que a vítima assinasse contratos milionários, nomeando-o como uma espécie de tutor. Seu alvo preferido eram as estrelas mirins.

Os pais ficavam atordoados demais para prestar queixa, e sempre tentavam evitar publicidade negativa. Assim a polícia ficava de mãos atadas, e o caso viera parar nas mãos da Kritiker.

Após inúmeros esforços, Omi localizara aquele hotel, onde estava registrado não apenas o empresário alvo, mas também os Schwarz, que aparentemente estavam envolvidos no caso.

Chegando ao hotel, estavam tendo dificuldades em localizar os inimigos e decidiram que era necessário uma investigação mais a fundo. Após separarem-se, cada um rumou para o seu quarto, apesar de não ser nenhum segredo que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Omi se esgueiraria para o quarto de Aya, e Ken faria o mesmo, indo furtivamente para o quarto de Yohji.

Os quartos separados serviam apenas para manter as aparências durante as missões, e também, para terem maior controle do hotel, já que cada quarto ficava em um andar diferente.

Entraram juntos no elevador. O primeiro a descer foi Aya. O quarto do ruivo estava localizado no primeiro andar. O próximo foi Omi, que ficou no segundo andar.

Os últimos foram Yohji e Ken, que tinham escolhido as acomodações nos terceiro e quarto andar, respectivamente.

(Yohji) Ótima hora pra se tomar um banho e descansar, enquanto Omi faz as suas investigações.

Aquele hotel tinha um maravilhoso atendimento, e era surpreendente que a Kritiker aceitasse casos como esse, com certeza as despesas seriam descontadas dos clientes que contratavam seus serviços.

Depois de tomar um longo banho na enorme banheira, (ele havia resistido bravamente a hidro), Yohji se jogara na cama, envolto apenas no hobby do hotel, que alias, era macio e felpudo, de ótima qualidade.

Relaxou de forma instintiva, sentindo o sono chegar de leve. Esperar ordens era um saco.

oOo

Brad ajeitou a camisa e saiu do quarto. No momento em que fechou a porta do mesmo, deu de cara com Schul, parado no meio do corredor.

(Brad)...

(Schul) !!

(Brad) Não se atreva...

Teve uma visão, indicando-lhe que não seria obedecido. Quase praguejou, mas segurou-se a tempo, mantendo a postura indiferente. No entanto sabia que o telepata 'fisgara' aquele quase descuido.

(Schul sorrindo) Você viu o que vai acontecer? Pela sua cara eu estou presente, não é?

(Brad) Não estrague meus planos.

O ruivo deu de ombros, mantendo o sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

(Schul) Você sabe que essa ordem eu não vou obedecer. Pode desistir você, e voltar atrás, porque eu não vou mudar de idéia. E o que vai ser?

Deu as costas para o líder e foi se afastando. Sabia que estava brincando com fogo ao provocar Crawford, mas muito cuidadosamente rastreara a mente do americano, descobrindo que dessa vez podia ir contra as regras.

Brad respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Aquele alemão estava cada vez mais abusado... mas se preocuparia com isso uma outra hora. Agora tinha objetivos muito mais... atraentes.

oOo

Yohji ouviu quando bateram a sua porta. Seu primeiro pensamento foi ignorar as batidas. Mas então lembrou que deveria ser Omi ou Ken, trazendo as ordens de Aya.

(Yohji irritado) Era mais fácil ter pedido uma ligação...

Então imaginou que se o telefone tocasse, ele ia ficar com tanta preguiça de atendê-lo, quanto de abrir a porta.

(Yohji) Ai, ai... é verdade.

Suspirou meio irritado. Resignou-se em levantar e ir atender a porta. Antes de abri-la, passou a mão pelo cabelo, que deveria estar meio bagunçado, mas não muito.

Girou a maçaneta, e sorriu, já se preparando para passar um sabão no loirinho.

(Yohji) Chibi, você não devia...

Perdeu a voz, ao dar de cara com Crawford e Schuldig parados bem na frente de seu quarto.

(Schul) Olá, Weiss.

(Yohji) Schwarz!!

Fez menção de bater a porta, mas Schuldig colocou o pé no vão, impedindo que a folha de madeira resistente se fechasse.

(Schul) Não atrapalhe a brincadeira!

Usou seus poderes para fazer com que o playboy se afastasse da porta e os Schwarz pudessem entrar no quarto do loiro. Schul tratou logo de passar a tranca na porta.

(Brad) _Não faça isso._

Foi a ordem mental que o americano enviou para seu comandado. Referia-se aos poderes do vilão ruivo.

(Schul) _Mas... fica mais fácil!_

(Brad)_E perderia toda a graça... confie em mim, você não vai precisar usar seus poderes..._

O ruivo deu de ombros, e acabou obedecendo. Afinal, Crawford devia ter visto algo no futuro que poderia agradar aos dois... ou talvez aos três... resistiu a fazer uma sondagem mais profunda na mente do líder dos Schwarz.

Assim que saiu do domínio mental de Schuldig, Yohji se colocou em guarda, pronto para se defender do provável ataque.

(Yohji) Então vocês estavam mesmo aqui! Bombay estava certo.

(Brad) Estava.

(Schul) Mas ele se enganou em um ponto: a pessoa que estamos protegendo já foi embora.

(Yohji)...

Não estava entendendo.

(Brad) Vocês podem acessar o banco de dados do hotel, mas nós também podemos.

(Schul) É fácil implantar informação falsa num hotel desses.

(Yohji surpreso) Caímos em uma armadilha!!

Tinha que dar um jeito de avisar os outros Weiss, antes que fosse tarde demais... e que pelo menos os outros vingassem sua morte. Sim, porque ele não tinha nenhuma ilusão de sair vivo de um confronto direto contra Crawford e Schuldig...

Mas a risada debochada do alemão surpreendeu Yohji quase tanto quanto as palavras que a seguiu:

(Schul) Não seja idiota. Não vamos matar você. A Weiss é nossa diversão particular... porque acabaríamos com algo tão divertido?

(Brad) Hn.

(Yohji) Mas então...

Olhou de um para o outro, e não gostou nada do que viu refletido nos olhos dos inimigos.

(Schul) Surpresa... isso é uma armadilha sim, mas não pra Weiss... adivinha só: é temporada de caça aos playboys...

Aproximou-se devagar de Yohji, segurando-o pelo ombro. Brad fez o mesmo, mas pelo outro lado. O americano ainda estava meio frustrado, por ter que compartilhar a diversão com Schuldig, já que ele tivera todo o trabalho de pensar naquele plano, mas era melhor isso do que nada.

Yohji arregalou os olhos ao ver o que eles estavam fazendo. Era um ataque bem diferente do que havia imaginado... ora... então os Schwarz também se rendiam a coisas tão mundanas.

O loiro sentiu-se um tanto lisonjeado, por saber que despertava o desejo entre seus inimigos mais mortais.

(Schul) _Pode se vangloriar, Weiss..._

Foi uma surpresa ouvir a voz do alemão ecoando em sua mente, e a projeção psíquica soara rouca...

(Brad)_ Essa vitória é sua..._

Atacou os lábios do playboy, iniciando um beijo molhado e profundo. A surpresa do loiro foi grande, e Yohji não sabia se devia ou não corresponder. Antes que se decidisse, sentiu a mão de Schul correndo sobre o hobby, alisando suas costas.

(Schul) _Porque você tem que começar?_

Brad não respondeu ao resmungo mental do alemão, decidindo que era melhor aproveitar o sabor inebriante do loiro integrante da Weiss.

(Schul) _Ei, Kudou... porque está perdendo tempo? Mesmo que não queira admitir, você está adorando... seu corpo não mente..._

(Yohji) Ahn...

Não pode segurar o gemido, no momento em que o Schwarz ruivo abocanhou seu pescoço, deslizando a língua quente pela pele macia.

(Brad) He.

Puxou o playboy em direção a grande cama de casal, marca registrada do hotel.

(Yohji) Ei!

Foi uma tentativa débil de parar o inevitável.

(Brad) _Não se esqueça que posso ver o futuro. E... eu não vejo um estupro essa noite..._

O laço mental havia sido feito por Schul, deixando os três ligados. Os dois inimigos sabiam o que o Weiss loiro estava sentindo e pensando... e era muito difícil disfarçar a ereção, quando se usava apenas um hobby felpudo de hotel.

Schul exibiu seu sorriso mais malicioso, e tomou a iniciativa, começando a tirar o casaco verde escuro que vestia.

Yohji acompanhava seus movimentos como se estivesse hipnotizado. Sabia que não estava sobre domínio do telepata ruivo, e se surpreendia por não reagir contra aquele... ataque.

(Schul) _Não se preocupe... será o nosso segredinho..._

(Yohji)...

Brad estreitou os olhos, ao ver que Schuldig estava tentando lhe passar a perna, mas ele não permitiria. Logo o líder dos Schwarz também estava se despindo, tirando o terno branco impecável, de corte perfeito.

Yohji abriu a boca, sem saber qual dos dois streap tease admirar. Nem em seus sonhos mais íntimos poderia ter imaginado um momento desses...

(Schul sorrindo) _Mentiroso..._

(Yohji corando) Ah! Não leia meus pensamentos!!

(Schul)_ Agora é minha vez de ficar lisonjeado, com que então o senhor Kudou tem fantasias comigo? He, he..._

O líder dos Schwarz fungou irritado. Se Yohji tinha fantasias com Schuldig, então depois daquela noite o Weiss loiro teria pensamentos apenas pra Brad! Ah, sim!

(Schul) _Nada de ciúmes... tem Yohji pra todos!_

Dirigia-se a Crawford que nem se dignou a responder a provocação.

Em poucos segundos tanto Schul quanto Brad estavam nus na frente do loiro, que não escondia a admiração. E os dois pareciam bem a vontade...

(Brad) Sua vez.

A mão do líder dos Schwarz dirigiu-se ao cinto do hobby do hotel, puxando-o e fazendo-o se desmanchar bem devagar. Logo o roupão se abriu, expondo o corpo maravilhoso do playboy aos olhos ávidos dos inimigos.

(Schul) Ah... perfeito.

(Brad) Yohji...

O americano tomou os lábios tentadores entre os seus, beijando com paixão, enquanto o alemão abaixava-se e começava a mordicar o tórax de tez pálida. Logo o roupão era jogado ao chão.

Parecia loucura... Yohji estava entre dois de seus piores inimigos... e eles estavam prestes a fazer sexo! Mas... insanidade ou não... o loiro resolveu que ia aproveitar a noite. Era muita sorte que o seu objeto secreto de desejo estivesse bem ali, no seu quarto, e não era pra lutar.

Crawford afastou o rosto, encerando o beijo, satisfeito pelas sensações que recebia do Weiss.

(Schul) _Isso... aproveite_!!

(Yohji) Ora.. seu...

Os lábios de Schuldig foram descendo, deixando um rastro molhado, além de pontinhos vermelhos, causados pelas mordiscadas que o ruivo ia dando.

Brad passou a morder de leve o pescoço do ex-detetive, deslizando a língua quente, vez ou outra dando uma chupada mais atrevida.

(Yohji) Ahnm... ahnn...

(Schul) _Seja um uke bonzinho... apenas... sinta..._

Sem qualquer aviso, o alemão abocanhou o membro de Yohji, que já estava desperto, em sua melhor forma, pondo-se a lambê-lo com vontade. Correndo a língua pra cima e pra baixo, ora rápido, ora devagar.

O loiro fechou as mãos, agarrando um pedaço do lençol com força. Cerrou os dentes impedindo que um grito ecoasse pelo quarto.

Brad sorriu ao sentir aquela onda de prazer chegando até ele. Schul sabia mesmo trabalhar com a língua. Parou com os beijinhos por um instante, observando extasiado a cena que se desenrolava: o playboy se contorcendo desesperado, enquanto o alemão corria com a língua por toda a haste do pênis do loiro. Era uma visão muito excitante.

Em seguida o telepata fechou os lábios sobre o membro do Weiss, engolindo-o quase todo. Pode sentir o gosto das primeiras gotas de sêmen que vinham anunciando que o gozo estava próximo.

Sem piedade começou a mover os lábios, pra cima e para baixo, enquanto sugava com força. O corpo do loiro estremeceu, e Yohji explodiu sua semente, espirrando fundo na garganta do Schwarz.

(Yohji) Ahhhhhhnnnnmmmm!!

O grito preso anteriormente saiu com força total, para deleite dos dois inimigos.

Sem dar tempo do loiro se recuperar, Brad inverteu as posições com Schuldig, fechou os dedos longos ao redor do membro do loiro, que mal raciocinou sobre o que estava acontecendo. Também não disse nada... Schul tomou seus lábios entre os dele, beijando-o sem pressa alguma, compartilhando o sabor agridoce do orgasmo.

(Brad) _Schul, pare com isso..._

O americano queria ouvir os gemidos do playboy, mas com Schul ocupando-lhe a boca, era impossível!

(Schul) _Nananina não!_

(Brad irritado) _Schuldig..._

(Schul) _Ok!_

O ruivo encerrou o beijo, e moveu as mãos, massageando o tórax firme do assassino loiro. Sentiu o corpo de Yohji relaxar, mas por pouco tempo. Logo ficava tenso de novo, frente a masturbação que Brad lhe fazia.

Satisfeito, o americano começou a mover a mão em vai-e-vem, com calculada lentidão. Subia e descia por todo o pênis do loiro, demorando-se mais na base, onde sabia ser mais sensível, provocando calafrios por todo o corpo do playboy.

(Yohji) Ahhh... ahnmmmm, você... ohhh!! ...

Aqueles gemidos soavam como música para os dois Schwarz, causando-lhes o prazer de ter uma coisa a muito tempo desejada. Ambos se encontravam em tal estado de excitação, que acabariam gozando logo logo.

Parando com a 'tortura' Crawford foi aumentando o ritmo dos movimentos, fazendo cada vez mais rápido, subindo e descendo as mãos, até que sem nem ter se recuperado do primeiro orgasmo, o loiro explodiu pela segunda vez naquela noite.

(Yohji) Oha... ahhhh!! Ahhhhnnmmm!!

Relaxou o corpo instintivamente, enquanto observava Crawford levar a mão até os lábios e lamber sensualmente cada dedo, recolhendo o sêmen que estava entre eles.

(Yohji)...

(Brad) _Hora de você nos dar prazer..._

(Schul) _Ei! Porque você primeiro?_

O líder dos Schwarz lançou um pensamento tão irritado para o alemão, que por pouco Schul não era atacado por uma bela dor de cabeça, bem no melhor da festa. O ruivo acabou conformando-se em conceder as honras para o chefe... mas... teria uma pequena vingança...

(Schul) _Ok... mas você não vai ouvi-lo gemer..._

O americano ignorou a provocação. Recolheu um pouco do sêmen que escorria pelo membro do playboy, e usou-o para lubrificar-lhe a entrada apertada.

Schul mantinha um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto brincava com alguns fios do cabelo loiro do Weiss.

Yohji sabia o que ia acontecer, mas não se preocupava. Se teria que experimentar a posição de uke, que fosse com aqueles dois caras então. E pra mostrar que estava mais que disposto a cooperar, abriu as pernas, permitindo que Crawford se acomodasse com mais facilidade sobre seu corpo.

(Brad) _Bom menino..._

Com cuidado, o americano posicionou a cabeça do pênis naquele ânus apertado, sabendo que teria que ir com calma. Respirando fundo, forçou um pouco a entrada.

(Schul) _Muito bem..._

Abaixou a cabeça e tomou os lábios do playboy entre os seus, num beijo lento e preguiçoso. Saboreava o prazer de enroscar sua língua na de Yohji, e explorar cada canto daquela boca deliciosa.

Vendo aquilo, Crawford franziu as sobrancelhas.

(Brad) _Schul, não comece._

Mas o beijo prosseguiu lento e saboroso. O americano podia ver pelos movimentos que ambos estavam muito entretidos em apenas se beijar, as línguas brigando por uma invasão maior.

Desse modo não poderia ouvir os gemidos do playboy!

As mãos de Yohji percorreriam as costas do ruivo, causando um arrepio de prazer no telepata. Ambos pareciam ter se esquecido momentaneamente a presença do líder dos Schwarz.

Irritado, Brad moveu-se, afundando seu membro de uma vez, possuindo o loiro em uma única estocada. Sentiu que o corpo abaixo do seu se tencionava, mas o grito de dor ficou abafado nos lábios de Schul, que não permitiu nem mesmo um grito mental.

Porém Yohji acabou arranhando as costas do telepata, surpreso por ter sido tomado com tanta força, sem necessidade.

Brad permanecia imóvel. Seu corpo tocando no corpo do Weiss. Descontrolara-se por culpa de Schuldig, mas remediaria sua precipitação. Esperou até que o corpo do loiro se acostumasse a invasão, e que não sentisse mais dor durante as investidas.

Para desespero do americano, Schul continuava colado nos lábios de Yohji, disposto a cumprir sua promessa até o fim. Não ia deixar que nem um pequeno gemido escapasse dos lábios de seu inimigo.

Conformado, o líder dos Schwarz começou a se mover, iniciando um movimento controlado de vai-e-vem. Percebeu que o corpo de Yohji já o abrigava sem tanta dificuldade.

Foi se movendo cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte, tocando fundo no corpo do loiro, sempre que seu membro o tomava por completo.

No começo Yohji estranhou um pouco, era... diferente de tudo o mais, ter seu corpo preenchido por outro membro... mas a sensação era cada vez melhor... cada vez mais prazerosa...

Quando o pênis do Crawford entrava por completo, seu corpo era tocado em um ponto secreto, que lhe causava ondas de prazer. Era muito bom!! E se não estivesse sendo beijado por Schul, estaria gemendo desvairadamente!

Na verdade Yohji não conseguia corresponder ao beijo. Seu corpo se perdendo nas sensações de ser possuído pelo líder do Schwarz.

Crawford achou que ia perder a razão! O corpo do playboy era mesmo apertado! Um abrigo delicioso para seu grande membro. Ser acariciado pelas paredes daquele corpo quente era muito melhor do que tinha imaginado... mas... faltava alguma coisa! Os gemidos!

(Brad irritado) _Schuldig_!!

Recebeu a projeção psíquica de um sorriso divertido. Schul estava se divertindo em privar os ouvidos do chefinho daquele som maravilhoso que era os gemidos do Weiss loiro.

Então Brad soube que havia perdido a partida. Estava quase se rendendo.

Os amantes suavam e arfavam, na medida do possível, já que Yohji tinha os lábios esmagados contra os de Schul.

As estocadas de Brad iam ficando mais e mais rápidas, até que o americano se moveu com mais força, numa estocada mais forte e profunda que tocou num ponto de Yohji com mais força, levando-o ao orgasmo.

Yohji explodiu primeiro, lambuzando o ventre de ambos com seu esperma. Ao atingir o clímax, o loiro contraiu o corpo, pressionando o membro do americano com deliciosa força.

Brad não resistiu, e gozou, inundando o amante com sua abundante semente, enquanto gritava o nome do loiro a todos pulmões. Depois desabou sobre o peito do inimigo, sentindo a respiração descompassada, o coração acelerado. Ambos ofegavam e suavam, sentindo os resquícios do orgasmo.

O ruivo encerrou o beijo, observando os dois amantes. Schuldig sentia as costas arderem, onde havia sido arranhado, mas valera a pena... sabia que Brad adorava ser o primeiro, ainda mais no caso de ser o primeiro amante seme do playboy... mas não seria o primeiro a ouvir os gemidos do loiro na posição de uke... era a sua pequena vingança.

Brad suspirou, e rolou para lado, saindo do corpo de Yohji. O Weiss pode sentir o sêmen do americano escorrendo por suas coxas. Fora muito bom! Na verdade maravilhoso, entregar-se ao inimigo americano.

(Schul) _Você não viu nada!! Minha vez..._

(Brad) _Muito bem... vamos ver se você gosta do jogo que você mesmo criou..._

Schul torceu os lábios, ao ver que Crawford se posicionava melhor, e imitando-o, iniciava um longo beijo, tomando os lábios do playboy entre os seus.

(Schul) _Ih, Crawford... qual é_!!

Mas o ruivo foi ignorado completamente. Desolado, olhou para o próprio pênis, que estava duro feito aço, carente de atenção. Pelo jeito teria que tomar aquele belo loiro, mas sem direito a ouvir seus gemidos.

(Schul) Merda...

(Brad) _He, he... e nem pense em fazê-lo gemer mentalmente... ou você vai me pagar..._

(Schul)...

Dessa vez achou melhor não contrariar o líder. Teria que se conformar com a transa sem gemidos... pela primeira vez o sorriso saiu de seus lábios, e ele se arrependeu de ter provocado o americano.

(Yohji) _Vamos lá... você sabe o quanto eu sonhei com isso... que importa se eu vou estar gemendo ou não... não me decepcione..._

(Schul) !!

(Brad) !!

Era a primeira projeção espontânea do Weiss... e fora dirigida ao inimigo ruivo, como forma de incentivo... esse ato emocionou o telepata além da conta, e ele se animou, decidido a não se deixar abater pela falta de uns gemidos.

(Schul) _Bom menino..._

(Brad)...

O americano percebeu que não teria o mesmo lugar na mente do playboy, por mais que tentasse. Interrompeu o beijo por um instante, fixando os olhos na face de Yohji. Não se podia ter tudo, enfim... já bastava saber que fora seu primeiro amante seme... e era suficiente...

Decidido, retomou o beijo, aprofundando o contato das línguas, e fazendo com sua própria língua logo dominasse a situação, explorando cada canto da boca do playboy, provando que até durante um beijo, Brad se portava como seme absoluto.

Schul sorriu, olhando para aquela cena. Mas então seu pênis pulsou, lembrando-o de que ainda não recebera o merecido alívio. Mais que depressa se posicionou entre as pernas do loiro, apoiando as mãos na parte interna das coxas macias. Passou a língua pelos lábios, já antecipando o momento em que estaria naquele corpo maravilhoso...

Aproveitou-se do sêmen de Crawford, para que a penetração não fosse muito difícil, e com muito cuidado, começou a introduzir seu membro no corpo abaixo do seu. O pênis do ruivo deslizou com maior facilidade, quase não encontrando resistência.

Ao possuí-lo por completo, Schul parou um segundo, observando que o líder dos Schwarz continuava o beijo, mostrando que não permitiria que nenhum gemido escapasse dos lábios do loiro.

Schuldig suspirou, e iniciou a ação, erguendo os quadris do playboy de modo a facilitar suas estocadas, e deixá-las irem mais fundo naquele corpo. Yohji que não era bobo nem nada, ajudou na medida do possível, já que Brad estava quase debruçado sobre ele.

(Schul) _Muito bem, Weiss... se não fosse por Crawford, você gemeria feito uma garotinha_...

(Yohji) _He, sonha_...

(Schul) _Paciência_...

Iniciou com o vai e vem, deslizando seu pênis pra fora do corpo do playboy bem devagar. Depois introduziu-o novamente, mais devagar ainda. Repetiu a operação, penetrando o Weiss loiro com controlada lentidão, movendo-se centímetro por centímetro, com calma e de modo contido.

O resultado disso foi a excitação selvagem que se apossou do loiro, que se contorceu, tentando livrar-se do beijo, e gritar para que Schul fosse mais rápido! Mais forte!!

Schul sentia a vontade do inimigo, mas ignorava-a de propósito. Sabia que seus movimentos lentos eram uma tortura tanto pro Weiss, quanto para ele mesmo... e eram quase insuportáveis... tão deliciosos quanto as investidas duras de Crawford.

O telepata introduziu o pênis por completo mais uma vez, e parou pra respirar fundo. Seu corpo estava tremulo, tomado por sensações fortes, assim como o loiro deitado embaixo de seu corpo. Deu um sorriso satisfeito ao ver que Yohji estava a ponto de gozar, apenas com uns poucos movimentos.

Sem dó, começou a retirar o pênis novamente, mais lento ainda, sentindo aquele corpo apertado deslizando ao redor de seu membro, devagar, calma, e deliciosamente.

(Yohji) _Schul... você vai me matar assim_!

(Schul) _E o que quer que eu faça?_

(Yohji) _Mais rápido..._

(Schul) _Como é?_

(Yohji) _Mais_ _rápido... mais rápido... por favor... por favor!!_

E para reforçar o pedido, Yohji tratou de passar as pernas ao redor da cintura do ruivo, puxando-o de encontro ao próprio corpo.

(Schul) _Ok, você é quem manda!!_

Parando de judiar, Schuldig começou a mover-se mais rápido, atendendo o pedido do playboy. Entrava e saia mais forte, metendo com vontade, cada vez mais rápido.

(Schul) _Está bom assim, Weiss?_

Yohji não respondeu, nem se pudesse ele conseguiria, mas demonstrou com as sensações, que estava mais que adorando...

Isso incentivou o ruivo, que numa última estocada, afundou todo o seu membro, com a força que lhe restava, atingindo aquele ponto secreto do Weiss, e provocando um novo orgasmo.

Sem nem mesmo ter se recuperado, Yohji gozou, lançando sua semente na barriga do telepata, e com isso causando o gozo no amante. Schul explodiu, enchendo o corpo do Weiss com seu fluido abundante.

O ruivo ainda forçou mais um pouco, prolongando as sensações, mas logo se rendeu também, rolando para o lado, saindo do corpo de Yohji.

Os três respiraram um pouco, tentando fazer os corpos se acalmarem. Brad terminou o beijo, satisfeito por ver que dera o troco a Schul na mesma moeda. Deitou-se ao lado do amante, depositando a mão obre o tórax do loiro, e iniciando movimentos suaves de carícia. Ocasionalmente chegando até o umbigo, e contornando-o suavemente, com a ponta do dedo.

Schul fez o mesmo, do outro lado, correndo a mão pelo peito firme do Weiss, ocasionalmente esbarrando os dedos no mamilo esquerdo, aquele botão enrugadinho e tentador.

(Brad) _Eu sabia que você daria conta de nós dois_.

(Schul) _Mas você não queria reparti-lo comigo..._

(Brad) _Claro que não. Idiota..._

(Yohji) He, he... ninguém resiste ao meu charme...

(Schul) Ora... menino mau... quer nos provocar?

(Yohji rindo) Vocês são quentes, caras.

(Brad) _Isso deve ser um elogio..._

(Schul) _Sim, é um elogio._

O loiro piscou, satisfeito por ver que a posição de uke não era tão ruim assim... muito pelo contrário... talvez ele devesse tentar com Ken, qualquer dia desses... (**1**)

(Schul sorrindo) _Que pervertido!! Vejo que criamos um monstro, Crawford..._

(Yohji)... quer sair dos meus pensamentos?!

(Schul) Que tal me fazer feliz mais um pouquinho?

(Yohji)...

(Schul) Quero ver você de quatro...

Ao ouvir isso o loiro fechou a cara.

(Yohji) Não. Assim eu não quero.

O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

(Schul) _Ué... deu pra gente a noite toda... porque vai fazer graça logo agora?_

O loiro torceu os lábios irritado com o que havia acabo de ouvir direto em sua mente.

(Brad) _Schuldig..._

Os dois Schwarz permaneceram em silêncio, apenas se encarando. Yohji sabia que eles estavam travando um dialogo mental, mas não o incluíram dessa vez. Ao final de alguns minutos, Schul deu de ombros e recostou-se na cama.

(Schul) Eu não tô tentando estragar a noite, chefe.

(Brad) Idiota.

(Schul) Tudo bem. Sua vontade seja feita, Weiss... quem sabe eu te ponho de quatro numa próxima vez?

(Yohji)...

(Schul sorrindo) Sim... invadir sistemas e implantar informações falsas é muito fácil... podemos criar mais dessas... 'missões' a qualquer momento, Weiss...

(Yohji) Ora, seu...

Não completou a frase, surpreso ao ver que o Schwarz ruivo erguia-se, e retomava posição, buscando acomodar-se entre as pernas do loiro.

(Schul) _Você é muito gostoso, Yohji. Me conformo em tê-lo assim mesmo..._

Moveu-se depressa, mas Brad foi mais rápido ainda, e cobriu os lábios do playboy com a mão, no exato momento em que Schuldig o penetrava.

(Brad) Foi quase... Schul, mas como VOCÊ mesmo decidiu: essa noite é sem gemidos...

(Schul)... não me importo!!

E estava sendo sincero. Naquela noite tudo o que importava era continuar a transa a três... e que pelo que tudo indicava seria longa e... sem gemidos!

Como dizia o povo: 'a noite era uma criança'...

oOo

No outro dia, três dos Weiss se reuniram no saguão do hotel, com as malas prontas.

Aya estava muito irritado. No fim não encontraram nem os Schwarz, nem o alvo daquela missão.

(Aya) Omi, da próxima vez tenha certeza do que diz o seu computador.

(Omi) Mas...

Como pudera se enganar tanto?

(Aya) E onde está o Yohji? Aquele idiota perdeu a noção de vez?!

(Ken) Eu bati na porta do quarto dele, mas ninguém atendeu...

(Aya) Volte lá e se for preciso derrube a porta do quarto.

(Yohji) Calma... eu já estou aqui.

Os três olharam para o companheiro e arregalaram os olhos.

Yohji estava com duas olheiras enormes, parecia cansado, masdemonstrava ótimo bom humor, e total felicidade, vai saber lá com o que.

(Ken) Tudo bem... Yohji?

(Yohji) Claro! Não poderia estar melhor. Só estou com um pouco de dor no...

Calou-se ao ver que quase cometera um gafe fatal.

(Ken preocupado) Dor? Oh, Yohji, você está bem mesmo?

(Yohji) Sim... não se preocupe... é só uma dorzinha no meu... no meu... pé...

(Ken)...

(Schul) _Pé?! Ué... não seria no traseiro? Há, há, há, há!!_

Esse comentário fez o playboy corar de leve, enquanto torcia os lábios de modo irritado.

(Yohji) Pô, que cara chato!!

(Ken magoado) Desculpa se eu me preocupo com você...

(Yohji) Eu não estava falando de você... Ken Ken... eu tava falando... do... er... Aya! Que fica com essa cara feia, mesmo depois de uma viagem divertida dessas...

A desculpa não podia ser mais esfarrapada, mas os outros não quiseram se aprofundar na questão, ainda mais que Aya estava mesmo irritado, e Yohji gostava de pegar no pé dele... logo deduziram que estava tudo como deveria estar.

(Ken) !!

(Aya irritado) Que bom que alguém aqui se divertiu. Vamos dar o fora rápido.

(Omi) Sinto muito, Aya... eu...

(Aya) Esquece.

Pegou a própria mala e foi embora. Os outros Weiss o seguiram, mas Yohji parou na entrada do saguão e deu uma olhadinha para cima, em direção de onde ficava o seu quarto. Havia deixado Schuldig e Crawford dormindo feito dois bebês... mas pelo jeito pelo menos o ruivo já acordara.

Devia ser sincero consigo mesmo, e admitir que não via a hora de repetir uma dessas... missões, mas... com gemidos, dessa vez!

(Schul) _Não se preocupe, Weiss... logo logo você vai ter notícias nossas..._

O loiro sorriu diante dessa frase, dirigida a sua mente. Mas levou um susto, quando ouviu Ken perguntando:

(Ken) Yohji... que sorriso tarado é esse na sua cara?

(Schul) _Buahahahahahahahaha!!_

(Yohji suspirando) Nada não... Ken Ken... eu... preciso chegar em casa e... gemer um pouco.

Saiu, deixando o moreninho parado, olhando para o amante, como se Yohji tivesse ficado doido de pedra.

Fim

(**1**) Evil, eu não consigo imaginar uma coisa dessas! É... é... ESTRANHO! n.n" Não dá pra visualizar a cena: Yohji como uke do Ken...

* * *

O que posso dizer? Não sei escrever lemon com um casal normal... vou tentar logo um PWP a três... eu chuto o pau da barraca mesmo.

Nem preciso dizer que ficou tudo estranho, torto, e não creio ter explicado bem... sorte que o pessoal tem muita imaginação... logo, talvez consigam entender alguma coisa... ¬¬

Dedico essa fic a minha mestra, Evil Kitsune. Desculpa ter estragado o lemon! T.T Não foi de propósito!!

n.n" O lado bom da história: pelo menos é algo diferente de YohjixKen...


End file.
